


Iolite (DISCONTINUED)

by tinyCentaur



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphegor saves you, Fic focuses on Belphie/Reader but has a dash of Mammon/Reader in the beginning, Lucifer scares you... but in a good way ;), Mammoron is at it again, Nightmares, No implied gender for reader, Other, Reader dates all brothers and you can’t stop me, Sleepwalking, Slight Lucifer/Reader - Freeform, Theft, You kinda mother Mammon and try and make him do good, reader is poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyCentaur/pseuds/tinyCentaur
Summary: You were learning about the properties of rare cursed items in class today. One item, a piece of cursed Iolite, particularly pique’s Mammon’s interest as a chance to gain money. Knowing the greedy demon is likely to steal said item, you stay behind in class to look after him. Except, in doing so caused a mishap which would alter your true self and your dreams...Only the Avatar of Sloth could save you now.—-Hiiii.First time writing for this fandom so pls go easy! I got inspired by a song to write this lolThis is mostly a Belphie x Reader fic, but I imply the reader to be Poly! So you get some nice moments with some of the other brothers too!
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Iolite (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome! I recently got back into Obey Me and holy fuck I adore Belphegor and wanted to write something about him and MC/Reader. 
> 
> I tend to write my fan fictions at work (I’m the same with this one) and I don’t beta read until the day after I post, but! I rly hope this is okay. Any comments and critique is welcome!
> 
> Song of inspiration - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWblq1QE2gg

“— And this here, if you care to observe, everyone.” Her voice called out to the class, particularly stirring a very disinterested white haired demon who sat beside you. “This, is a piece of Cursed Iolite. Bended against its natural properties, it now serves as an item to easily put one to slumber. Harmless to us Demons, however it’s effects are unknown to the likes of humans and angels.” Her gaze eventually left Mammon’s as soon as she was satisfied that he was finally paying attention. For better or worse, he was this time round. Though you were concerned if it was more to his personal gain than to actually learn something new.   
  


The teacher continued with her speech, going through the several properties of the gemstone surrounded in a protective barrier. You could feel Mammon fidgeting against you, a shining light glowing from his leg. With a peer you saw the demon on his D.D.D, currently googling said item. “Hey, Mammon...” You begin to whisper, leaning in towards him. “If you wanted to know more about it, you could just listen.”   
  


Your slight touch of leaning made the demon flinch somewhat, locking his device and muttering something under his breath. “Shhh shhh shh! Don’t speak anymore.” He sternly but quietly told you, a slight tint to his cheeks. “That thing teach has ain’t no ordinary cursed garbage- oh no. I heard of this before. If I’m right, it’s worth quite a bit of cash... heheh.” Mammon had a look of mischief written all over his demeanour, all while ensuring he was ‘paying attention’ to their current lesson. “You and me human? We can hit it big with that little gem over there. Some old witch put a curse on it years and years ago to get revenge on someone she hated. I’m sure it’s that exact stone too- look. It even has a silver lining!”   
  


A soft mumble of disappointment subtly sounded from you. There he goes again, the Avatar of Greed doing what he does best; brewing a storm that could only spell disaster. Not that the demon would ever learn, much to you and his brothers dismay. Sometimes he would succeed in his little plan to make cash quick, but most of the time it ends in pitiful, pitiful failure. You didn’t want to see Mammon make a fool of himself, and not only that, having to answer to Lucifer for stealing school property. You truly wanted Mammon to be better, and not to be so focused on petty theft in order to rake in the big bucks. Your wish might go unanswered forever given he is a literal demon, but the best you could do was try and steer him away from trouble as much as you can.   
  


You didn’t fancy a lecture from Lucifer today, anyway.   
  


With a sigh, you commented, “And how exactly do you plan to take it, sell it, and not have anyone notice anyway?”. Normally being a voice of logic and planning was enough to make Mammon think twice, but this time it seemed to only push him further. 

”I mean it’s almost lunch, right? Everyone wants to be outta here as soon as possible. I can easily swipe it when everyone leaves.” Mammon hums to himself in complete bliss at the thought. “You better start thinkin’ of what you want me to treat you to, babe. And before you do that, maybe you could stay behind with me and help?”   
  


This wasn’t good. You were now behind on your notes while trying to make the demon behave himself. Thankfully the teacher wasn’t paying attention to you at this point and was now helping a student one on one. “Mammon I really don’t think this is a good idea...” You muse to him, giving him a pout. “I don’t want you getting in trouble for stealing school property. Surely there’s something else you could—“ 

“Nuh uh!” Mammon stopped you dead in your tracks, giving you a frown. “I know exactly what you’re doin’. Tryin’ to convince me not to do somethin’, I know that voice of yours! I know this plan will work out, babe, so let’s do it! I’m draggin’ you into this whenever you like it or not alright? I promise it’ll be worth it! Psh, you almost sound like Lucifer.” Mammon ranted quietly at you, then glancing up from you to smile at the Teacher, giving you both a perplexed look, before then continuing to help another student.   
  


You huffed. “Well, maybe that’s because I know what Lucifer would do to you if you do end up taking that gemstone and selling it.”   
  


“Oi oi! Don’t be usin’ the Lucifer excuse. You really think I’m scared of him, huh? Well it ain’t gonna work!” Mammon growled under his breath, before giving a sigh. “Ya stayin’ after the class with me. No questions asked.”   
  


Mammon gave the Teacher an innocent (ish) smile as she walked past, and she quirked a brow. “I hear your human friend here is helping you after class this time, Mammon?” She questioned, only to get a small confirm in reply. “I see. Well, I’ll be fetching my lunch and returning here when the bell rings, but you are both welcome to stay.”   
  


You hopes that was enough to finally put a strong enough spanner in the works, but Mammon still nodded and grinned as if he had no worries in the world. “You and me, baby. We’re gonna strike gold.” Mammon purred towards you, the familiar glint of devilish delight in his eyes. Well, there goes that final push to make sure the little devil would stay out of trouble. You couldn’t help but sink into your seat, eyeing the clock in the corner of your eye. Five minutes, and you could practically see the drama happen now. You didn’t think it was wise to try and talk him out of it now, given how heart set he was on it, and given the lack of time you had. You just allowed yourself to focus on your work, scribbling as much about the lesson as you could- 

The minutes melted away quicker than you could finish. The familiar chime of the end of the hour allowed for all to rise and gather their things. The teacher herself was also in quite a rush, packing up as quickly as possible. Something about there being a special meal on offer at the cafeteria, you recall. You and Mammon held fort, at least trying to make it seem like you were helping the Avatar of Greed with his work. It weren’t long before everyone but the two of you and the teacher was left, and as she strode past, she called your name. 

“Do me a favour. Keep an eye on him. I trust he’s in good hands.” She gave you a slight smile, before turning and leaving the classroom behind. Mammon couldn’t help but mutter something under his breath, clearly red-faced at her words.   
  


“Ya didn’t think she heard... Y'know what, never mind.” Mammon spluttered, wasting no time in rising from his seat to rush to the door to close it. “Alright, baby! Let’s get what we want and book it.” He called lovingly to you, giving a chuckle. You groan. 

”Mammon, she literally said for me to look after you. She probably knows that you’re up to something.” You too also rose up from your seat, proceeding to follow the demon to the main desk. The Iolite was currently sealed within a glass container, floating idly. You reached your hands to immediately slap Mammon’s away from the casing just before he went to grab it. He glared at you.   
  


With a gentle nudge at your shoulder, Mammon huffed. “C’mon! Don’t be like that. It’s not like she’ll actually think you’d let me get away with it. She’ll totally think it’s someone else. You’re too good like that, ya know? You put on a good look for everyone...” He paused, then giving you a blush. “N-Not that it’s a compliment or anything! You should learn to be a bit more mean! Show off them, uh, non-existent fangs of yours!”   
  


Oh, how much he denied he liked you. Even with all the pet names he called you within the past 30 minutes, he would still deny he liked you. Well, unless you were in total private, but even then it took him a little while to open up. You loved the idiot, you loved him so much that you wanted to make sure he would stay out of trouble for his own good. But, as your inner monologue took over, you notice him pick up the glass case. “See? Not so bad now, huh—“ 

He had heavily underestimated the weight of the case as it suddenly slipped from his hands, glass shattering across the stone below. In a reflex, you proceeded to retrieve the fallen gem to check for any damage. The very second you made contact with it, your vision was struck with a black fog. Things seemed hazy and your body felt like, and you felt as if you were being dragged down into a sinking pit. As quickly as the sensation occurred, it soon stopped as soon as you removed your hand from the gem, a slight purple glow surrounding your fingertips. 

“Ah— Shit! Why’d you go and do that for?!” Mammon panicked, completely forgetting about the gem and focusing on you. “Ya alright? You touched it and just blacked out for a second!”   
  


You couldn’t help but rub your eye, feeling a sense of fatigue wash over you. Mammon was correct, you were now on your butt, having unknowingly fallen. “I... I think I’m alright.” You responded, words dusted with the want to sleep. You saw Mammon look down to the gem, and reached out his hand to collect it, only for you to grab his wrist. “No. Don’t touch it. It might do something to you too.”   
  


Mammon shook his head, now looking back to you. “Y-Yeah, fuck, sorry. Shit, are you sure you’re okay? Teach said that gem could put demons to sleep, but... you ain’t no demon.”   
  


You took a moment to process his words. Aside from the initial effect of touching it, and still seeing a slight purple glow around your fingers, you nodded. “Yeah I. I think I’m fine. Uh. I really think we should go see someone about this though.”   
  


Mammon looked horrified at your suggestion. 

“Aha! Yeah, no. If we tell Teach, Lucifer will be on our asses! I’m sure it can’t be that serious!” Mammon tried to tell himself, looking away from you and scratching the back of his head. He felt guilty. You told him several times this was a bad idea, and now you were under the unknown effects of the Cursed Iolite. Seeking help was the answer, but knowing that answer would lead to Lucifer hanging him upside down... 

Mammon quickly helped you up, and grabbed your hand to drag him behind you. He hastily gathered your things and his, before darting out of the classroom with you. “M-Mammon! Where are we going?!” You call, but the demon squeezed your hand. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out before somethin’ bad happens. I’m takin’ care of ya. But first- We gotta get home.”   
  


* * *

_**“MAMMOOOOOOOOOON?!”** _

You and Mammon almost jolted out of your skin. It hadn't even been sixteen minutes since you got back home, currently sneaking back to Mammon's room to try and deal with whatever curse had been laid on you. It was far too late for that. Now was all about trying to find a spot to hide before the Avatar of Pride unleashed his wrath upon you both. "Sh-Shit, c'mere Human!” Mammon didn't even give you a chance to respond to him before he was grabbing a tight hold of your hand, bolting for his door. If you stayed, here, you were doomed for sure...

Except, it was already too late. 

Mammon grasped the handle and swung the door open, only to find a _very_ livid looking Lucifer on the opposite side, arms crossed, and brows furrowed. "D'AH!" Mammon squeaked, letting go of you, and scuttering behind you elsewhere into the room. "It w-weren't us! I swear, I promise! We--"

A startling clap of magic silenced the terrified moron, leaving him shaking in his boots. A powerful aura gathered around Lucifer's form, igniting a deeper more primal fear to those who dared looked upon him. You were cowering before him, the meek, tiny and weak little human being you were. It weren't long before his crimson eyes spotted you having frozen in your place out of pure shock and terror. His demeanour harshened, baring his teeth. "Just what did you think you two would accomplish by..." 

His voiced laced with harsh intent soon faded as he noticed the familiar glowing pattern on your fingertips. For a moment, you saw a glimpse of concern, but his otherwise livid expression remained as he now kneeled down before you. You noticed him staring straight at your hand, and you found yourself doing so too. It weren't as bright as it was before, but there was still some glowing around your fingertips. "Your hand. Let me examine it." Lucifer commanded, holding out his gloved one in turn. You complied, although still very anxious from Lucifer's yelling. Despite his rage, he held your hand with upmost delicacy and care properly examining the glow. Though, his moment of concern and quiet soon died off. Lucifer returned to his full height, letting you go, and spoke; "Any particular reason why **you** have the lingering mark of Cursed Iolite?" 

You felt a warmth against your side, Mammon coming to your aide, pushing his fears aside. He adored you, and there was no way he was about to let you take _all_ the blame. Okay, some of it, but not _all_ of it. "They were tryin' to make sure it weren't broken!" He eventually spat out, Lucifer's eyes then darting to the second eldest. By this time, an audience had gathered behind the doorway, Leviathan and Asmodeus peering in and wondering what on Devildom Mammon did now. 

"And **why** would the iolite be broken in the first place?" Lucifer snarled, now particularly pissed off with Mammon. "Actually, save your breath. I was informed by your teacher of whom the last people were seen with it." He then glanced down at you, disappointment registered in his face. "I expected better of you..." And soon returned his burning rage to Mammon. "...And hoped you'd for once in your life, consider the consequences of your actions." 

Mammon shook his head, his cheeks red. "N-No! Okay, okay! It was all me! Promise! My human didn't want any part of this, o-okay!? It was MY plan!" Mammon suddenly admitted, making you dart up to look at him. Instantly, you heard the gasps and "oooooh!"s of Leviathan of Asmodeus, quite clearly enjoying the show. Leviathan was tapping away on his phone, most likely sending a tweet, while Asmodeus seems starry eyed in delight and joy. You swore you heard the distant munching of Beelzebub, too, so perhaps all the brothers were currently observing. "I will fix this, o-okay?! I know it's my fault so me, The Great Mammon, will fix it! I don't need you tellin' me off cuz I didn't technically steal it! GAH! Not that! I was gunna!" 

Lucifer looked at the two of you, for once, clearly at a lost of words. Soon enough he sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. You swear this man should have a lot more grey hairs on his head than he currently has from the stress Mammon and his siblings put him through on a daily basis. Yet, here you were, finding yourself wanting to hold onto Mammon's hand for actually being honest for once in his life. Not that it would escape his punishment. Soon enough, Lucifer glared to Mammon, folding his arms. "How very unlike you, Mammon. But, if you're willing to admit this is the reason why our dear has this curse coursing through their veins now..." Lucifer grimaced, suddenly grabbing a strong hold of his ear.

"OW OW OW OW--!" Mammon screeched, but it weren't long before Lucifer was dragging him out of the room. The brothers outside proceeded to put on a façade of acting as if they weren't watching. 

"You will be punished for your careless actions. And as for you," He turned back while holding a whimpering Mammon still in his arms, "You will stay here. Do not leave this spot. I will be back momentarily to help you resolve this curse." 

With that, the Avatar of Pride strode down the hall, dragging a now crying Avatar of Greed by the ear. "N-no! Don't hang me upside down again Lucifer-- please! I promise I will help--OW! OW!" 

His cries of unheard pleas rang throughout the House of Lamentation, a sinking pit of guilt going through your gut. Still. You told him this would happen, but you can't help but feel bad for not trying to help him. Distracting you from the cries, a honeyed voice soon hummed beside you, slinking an arm around your waist. "What happened, Boo? Did I hear that right?" Asmodeus cooed out worryingly to you. "You got some sort of curse?!" 

"Paaah. I don't know why you bother helping that idiot." Leviathan butted in before you could answer. "I heard what happened from Satan. Teacher told him and Lucifer at the same time." He peered over his phone, halting his texting. 

You blush, now glancing between the other remaining brothers. Your eyes ended up settling on Satan. "I was trying to stop him, honest! But I ended up touching the Gem and I almost blacked out because of it." You mused, looking at your fingers. There was barely a glow now, which had you perplexed. "I mean, it can't be that bad, right? The Gem itself is only known to put demons to sleep." 

Belphegor's ears twitched at the words. He knew exactly what kind of curse was placed on that gem, and by the looks of Satan's expression, so did he. Satan brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, before addressing you. “Lucifer did say he was going to lift this curse, but I don’t think it’ll be easy. The Iolite needs consent in order to lift it, and not only that...” Satan grimaced ever so slightly. “You will need to go through it’s effects at least once before it can be lifted.”   
  


You felt an immediate sinking feeling in your gut.   
  


“Sataaaan!” Asmodeus frowned, only to look saddened. “Tell me you’re joking! You’re lying just to scare our little darling aren’t you?” He moaned, giving the youngest brother a pout.   
  


“What would I have to gain from lying to our dearest?” Satan sighed. “Not only that, even if what Mammon said was true about you, Lucifer would still want to enforce a consequence on you for trying to interfere with the gemstone.”   
  


You couldn’t help but shake your head frantically. “It’s not like I wanted to! I was trying to stop Mammon before he made a fool of himself!” You whined. You ended up getting a snicker from Leviathan, who was still listening despite being absorbed into his social media timeline.   
  


“Our angel wouldn’t like. I know they’re telling the truth - I mean c’mon, who would honestly think a Mammon made plan would ever work?” Levi remarked.   
  


“True.” Beelzebub muffled through a mouthful of food. His attention was shifted with a nudge from his twin, who pointed down the corridor to reveal that Lucifer was on his way back. As if on queue, Leviathan began to sulk away from the scene, and Satan casually began to stroll past the party, leaving Asmo, Belphie and Beel left with you. Lucifer soon returned to your spot, still looking pristine in his looks despite dealing with a retaliating Mammon. Lucifer still looked unimpressed.   
  


“You all couldn’t make yourselves more obvious in your observations.” Lucifer sighed. The remaining brothers just smiled innocently, Asmo and Beel dismissing themselves to get ready for dinner in their respective ways. Only leaving you, Belphie and Lucifer. You were thankful at least one of the brothers decided you stay while you got your punishment, but in fact, it didn’t bother Lucifer one bit. “I’m assuming you think you could help our dear with their curse, correct?” He asked Belphegor. 

“Of course.” He responded simply, not bothering to look at Lucifer and instead solely focused on you. “Satan told us the curse couldn’t be lifted right off the bat. The least I can do is try and ease the curse’s effects, right?”   
  


Lucifer gave a hum, considering the second youngest’s proposal. You couldn’t help but feel nervous, glancing between the two brothers, but it seemed like an age before Lucifer finally spoke once again.   
  


“Very well. We will try your method first, Belphegor.” Lucifer spoke as if the two brothers had a silent conversation within the moment of quiet. You hadn’t a clue what the Avatar of Pride was implying, but you couldn’t help but look to Belphie in confusion. “You are to assist with their sleep tonight and stay on guard of any side effects of the curse.”   
  


He rose a hand before Belphegor could speak, a finger silencing him. “However if this doesn’t work and something were to happen during the night... I will hold you liable. Are we clear?”   
  


Belphegor seemed to have a knowing smirk, but nodded in compliance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write chapter 2 soon! If you liked this, lemme know by the comments!


End file.
